criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Sandy Turner
Sandy Turner was the victim in Up in Smoke (Case #50 of World Edition). Prior to that, he made a video appearance in Day of the Dead (Case #49 of World Edition). Profile Sandy was the leader of the USStay movement, which aims to keep the United States in the Unified Nations. At the time of his death, he had neat black hair, gray eyes, and wore a striped black suit, a red-and-white striped tie over a white shirt, a silver tie pin with a blue circle in the center, and a pin of the USA flag. Events of Criminal Case Day of the Dead After Elliot briefed Jack and the player about the situation in the US (particularly, the divide between the USStay and the USNay movements), he showed them Sandy's video (using Niilo Virtanen's hard drive) convincing the American populace that staying in the Unified Nations was the way towards progress. Up in Smoke Carmen and the player approached him to talk to him after his rally. Only managing small talk, Sandy apologized to the cops and told them to meet him in an hour after he was finished with another meeting. He then left to Lombard Street and boarded a car with his driver, James Parker. Murder details Sandy was killed in an explosion while he was in his car. Grace discovered that the explosive device that killed him was the rigged tie pin he was wearing (filing the explosives as the murder weapon), according to the wounds' pattern in his body. As the device had a complex design and was elaborated with sophisticated materials, Grace deduced that the killer knew electronics. Relationship with suspects Sandy was having an affair with the USStay campaign manager, Laetitia Badu, that they kept secret to maintain the campaign's credibility, although she suspected that Sandy was not as committed or passionate as she was. Drag queen Chockas D.Lux convinced Sandy to let her perform during the USStay rally, but he had cancelled the show just before, angering Chockas. As she could not take sides on the USStay-USNay debate, Vice President Sarah Bennett refused to speak at the USStay rally as well as to issue federal protection to Sandy in light of death threats he was receiving. Hunter McFarlane generously donated to the campaign but Sandy refused to endorse his growhouse so as not to scare his more conservative supporters. USNay supporter Terrance Williams took pictures of Sandy leaving for his politics class and thus witnessed the explosion. Killer and motives Sandy's killer, as well as his driver's killer, turned out to be Terrance. Initially denying involvement, Terrance admitted to killing Sandy and James. He said that someone from the USNay movement had paid him online to kill Sandy. With the payment and the willingness to kill Sandy due to his political affiliations, he had switched Sandy's regular tie pin with an explosive pin and detonated the bomb from a distance to kill him and his driver. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 30 years in jail. Case appearances *Day of the Dead (Case #49 of World Edition; video appearance) *Up in Smoke (Case #50 of World Edition) *Lifeless in Seattle (Case #51 of World Edition; mentioned) Gallery STurnerWorldEditionDB.png|Sandy's body. TerranceBehindBars.png|Terrance Williams, Sandy's killer. LBaduWorldEdition.png|Laetitia Badu, Sandy's girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims